Gilderoy's Adventure
by j752572
Summary: Gilderoy escapes St. Mungo's because he thinks Hogwarts needs him, maddness ensues... on hold.. for... untill i get motivation..sorry
1. The Great Escape

Gilderoy Lockhart was currently passing out a great many pictures of himself to his fellow patients in St. Mungo's. He had signed them the previous day, and after his beauty sleep and half an hour of tooth brushing he declared that today was going to be a very special day and every one should get a picture while they lasted. None really believed him as he was always handing out autographs and pictures alike, almost everyday. Once or twice he had even tried to sell locks of his hair, some people actually bought one, but it was later discovered they were trying to hex him "so he would just shut up" and the staff had to get him to stop. This was remarkably easy as they had learned you could get him to do anything as long as you appealed to his ego. The simply told him that no one but himself was should hold his beautiful golden locks as they were not "worthy." He had agreed, but felt it was his duty to give people an apology, so one Tuesday morning the entire hospital woke up to an announcement (via sonorous) that went as follows.

"My dear and loving fans, I know you all were looking forward to buying lock of my beautiful hair but unfortunately I can no longer permit such a thing as I have recently learned that you couldn't handle such amazing generosity by someone as great as myself. I know, I know but it is for the best I can assure you, being close to me is almost to much for some of you as it is, and I know some of you only hurt yourselves to be able to be near me, and it is nothing to be ashamed of, I would do if I were you. Also I must make an important announcement I am lea-HEY! Let go of me! Do you know who I am? You could get arrested for even thinking of laying….a …hand…" The entire hospital could then hear loud snores, the crisis averted every thing went back to normal for St. Mungo's, if you could call it normal.

Meanwhile back in Gilderoy's room….

The staff, after taking back the wand that Gilderoy had stolen of one of the families in the waiting room, had uttered a sleeping spell and put him back to bed. The sonorous had stopped working moments after he had fallen asleep. When Mr. Lockhart woke up, he wasn't happy to say the least, in fact in a show of anger he went around and took back every last photo of himself he could find. No one had seen his that mad before, not that they minded since he had shut him self in his room, he had been given his own room because he annoyed everybody else, in an effort to boycott himself. The hospital go'ers were thankful for a day of peace and quiet.

"I tell you I won't stand for this!" Gilderoy said to a self portrait on the wall. "And you shouldn't!" The outraged portrait pointed out. The real Gilderoy paced about the room fuming. "They ruined my announcement, I mean I got the apology out alright, but how am I supposed to let them know I am leaving when they wont let me?" He sat on the end of his bed pouting. "I know Hogwarts needs me. I don't remember what Hogwarts is exactly but I know it need me otherwise, why would I remember it in the first place? I just wont tell them that I am going, that will teach them." He pulled a wand out from under his pillow, his wand in fact, after he stole the other one he decided he needed a back up incase something happened. "I am a credit to my own genius." He said smugly while magically packing his things.

He poked his head out the door, sure enough there was a healer coming down the hall peeking into the rooms, he hid his suit case in the closet and laid down in bed just as the healer opened his door to check on him. He lay still listing for the door to close, he knew that the healer's looked in rooms ever two hours from curfew at nine till six in the morning, with the exception to his room which they checked every half an hour due to "previous escapes." He had about 30 minuets before the healer came down his hall again, but he also had to watch out for the nurse checking the other rooms, he had to be extremely careful.

He made his way down the corridor with his trunk magically floating behind him and turned into the bathroom when he heard some one coming he waited a few minuets then went on his way. Seven corridors and four staircase's later Gilderoy was almost home free, as he was about to open the door that would lead to the lobby a door open next to him and a healer was backing out with a rolling tray of potions. She bumped into him and turned around. This witch had caught him many times before, so wasn't surprised at who she saw when she turned around.

Giving him a stern look she put her hands on her hip and just waited for his explanation. Gilderoy did the only thing he could think of doing he raised his wand and…"STUPIFY!" The witch fell to the floor in a heap and Gilderoy was left standing there his mouth agape. "Oh my! Did I do that?" He was stunned; he didn't know he could do spells like that. "That….that was fun! I think I should like to try that again" He walked into a nearby room and shook the person in bed. When Jerold Heart awoke that night all he saw was the silhouette of a man with gleaming white teeth smiling at him. Fear griped his insides and then, "stupefy!" There was nothing.

After stunning the man in bed Gilderoy remembered that he was on a mission and promptly left the hall into the lobby. He stunned the desk clerk and took as much wizarding money as he could find (it was for a good cause after all). He didn't know where to go or what to do but he knew he needed to go to Hogwarts, they needed him after all. He held out his want and muttered "Lumos," and just as before when he had escaped the night bus came careening down the street, the driver didn't even question him as nor did his assistant, they just loaded his stuff and himself up and went on there way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**j752572:**Well? What do you think? I like it and-

**Gilderoy:** Yes, I know my loyal fans, you simply loved it! don't be shy, tell the aouther what you think. of course you think it is a work of art beacue I am in it but still it is nice to hear it.

**j752572:** um...yeah so anyway-

**Gilderoy:** Oh I am so amzing my preformance was just stunning, and my teeth are so white

**j752572:** ANYWAY!!!! um.....thats it actually

**Gilderoy:** What? don't you want to tell them about me?

**j752572:** um you see....you dont want to give them to much at once, keeps them on edge

**Gilderoy:** Ah! of couse you must of read my ato biography I have used that tactic many thimes before and..........six hours later....titled My Amazing Teeth.


	2. Repetitive Insanity

_**Self obsessed insane wizard has escaped from the loony bin.**_

_The once profound wizard Gilderoy Lockhart, who is now know as a fraud thanks to the brave efforts of Harry Potter, escaped from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries two day's ago and hasn't been sighted since. When interviewed the healer who worked with him the most had this to say;_

"_He was the type of patient who could hide his pills under his tongue, and hide them well. He had escaped before but he always came back because he only wanted to get more pictures of himself to give out."_

_Last person to see him was a patient himself in the hospital, Jerold Heart, in St. Mungo's for reasons we are not aloud to tell you,_ _claimed to have been woken up by him and shortly after stunned._

_Gilderoy has wavy blond hair and blue eyes, he is most often seen wearing the color lilac and can be easily distracted if asked for an autograph. He is not very dangerous but he is a bit insane, the hospital request no stunning spells are to be used on him as it might upset his mind. Only sleeping spells and diluted sleeping draughts are to be used if anything at all. If found and contained please contact the hospital at once and the proper authorities will retrieve him._

In the great hall for breakfast early Monday morning Harry Potter was looking at the daily profit in disbelief, next to him Hermione was glaring at Ron who was laughing so hard his face match his flaming red hair. "It's not that funny Ron! He could get hurt in the condition he's in." This set Ron laughing even harder before he finally managed to choke out, "Still....Still fancy him then?" Hermione bristled and then walked to the other side of Harry. "What did I do?"

Harry was about to explain were exactly Ron went wrong when the doors burst open and in a shower of magical glitter Gilderoy Lockhart walked through the door. HE was wearing stunning lilac robs that glittered in light and was smiling so every one of his teeth were shining white, in fact some people had to look away from him as he was so bright he blinded them. He strode right up to the staff table and turned toward the students. Everyone was silent and staring at him, no one saw the highly amused Dumbledore or the look of sheer horror on the rest of the staff. The glitter finally stopped falling and disappeared.

"Can everyone see me, can you all hear me? Good, good" He paused to look around the room and his eyes met Harry's, a momentary flicker of confusion crossed his face then his smile somehow got even bigger. "It can't be Harry Potter?" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry who suddenly flew up into the air and landed in a heap next to him. Gilderoy pulled him up and faced him towards the rest of the students. "Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I are worth the front page." He beamed at Harry who was trying to back away but Gilderoy grabbed his arm and yanked him closer. Then Gilderoy stopped smiling, and stared as if he were listening to something, Harry who couldn't get away looked at him with pure fear. This man was insane! He was going to do something violent, Harry just knew it.

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He suddenly said. "What is that from? I know it is from something....Flourish and Blotts!" He exclaimed to no one but himself. "This has happened before...only different.

Snape stood up and went around the table and stood out of arms reach with his wand out and pointing at Gilderoy. Slowly he started to speak so as not to startle him into using his wand, which he still had out. "Mr. Lockhart, please let the boy go and give me your wand." Gilderoy turned and faced him. "Mr.! No I am a professor. Professor Lockhart." He spoke as if he thought Snape was very stupid and needed to be explained to like a child.

Looking as though he just remembered a very important detail he turned and faced the students again and began to address them. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all incase you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions-for full details see, my published works." The entire school gaped at him, some of them remembered that exact same speech years ago when he really was a teacher. "He's mental!" Someone shouted amongst the crowd.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall "Go get poppy, and bring her hear immediately." She nodded and left the great hall in a hurry. Lockhart watched her go with a brilliant smile and then continued on his speech. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," He pointed to Snape with his wand, as his other hand was still holding Harry who despite his best efforts couldn't get out of his grip, which stopped hurting as it had gone numb.

Gilderoy went on oblivious to the struggling boy and the Hogwarts staff that was slowly getting up and pointing there wands at him. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry-you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Perhaps _Professor_," Started Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the word professor, "we should wait for Madam Pomfrey to arrive, that way there are no unfortunate accidents." Lockhart Stared at Snape unblinkingly but still smiling (it was rather creepy) then he spoke. "If your afraid professor, don't worry it is only natural to be when dueling with some one as renowned as myself, but of course we shall wait until she gets here, for your comfort." Snape's expression could only be described as pure loathing, something usually only Harry had the "joy" of being looked at like that.

Snape kept his cool and continued, "I think you should let Potter go, _Professor_, so he won't get in our way. Gilderoy looked at Harry as though seeing him for the first time, he had completely forgotten he still had hold of him. He let him go but when he saw Harry rubbing his hand something triggered another memory. "It's ok Harry, old boy, I fix that arm up in a jiffy, got hit with a bludger, eh? Not to worry a simple charm is all that's needed, one I have used countless times." Comprehension dawned on Harry and all he got out was a strangled, "please, no" before Gilderoy's twirling wand taped his arm. A familiar feeling of deflation found its way in Harry's arm, and one again Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's arms, he had removed them.

"Ah, yes. Well....That can sometimes happen, But the point is the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind." Harry glared at Gilderoy with hatred that could rival Snape's own and shouted, "YOU IDIOT!!! MY ARM WAS NUMB NOT BROKEN!!! NUMB, LIKE YOUR HEAD, NUMB!" Gilderoy looked rather taken aback for a moment not sure what to do then he smiled. "My head is fine, but thank you for your concern; you are indeed a most loyal fan Harry." He pulled an autographed picture of himself out of his robes and stuffed it in Harry's pocket. "There you go a special treat for you; I drew a smiley face on the back of that one." Harry's jaw dropped, could this man be any more insane? "That's right Harry a work of art made by Gilderoy Lockhart himself, truly priceless." He beamed.

"Oh no, not again, Mr. Potter." Said a voice behind him, Lockhart turned to see Madam Pomfrey's wand pointed at him and then he fell into a magically induced sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**j752572:** Well? good one, doesn't anyone like Lockhart?

**Gilderoy: **Well of course they do, I mean I am me, Amazing me, Magical me, perfect teeth me!

**j752572: **um...yeah right.... anyway, said so only readers can hear...read.….Whatever I never liked him in the books, it wasn't until I saw the movie that I liked him. Same with Snape, but how can you not love Allen Rickman in anything... Now I love Snape, and I am going to do as humor featured around him too. It is about a girl that gets transferred to Hogwarts and becomes obsessed with him. lol... it think it will be funny

**Gilderoy: **What are you saying? something about me perhaps, planning a surprise I love surprises


	3. Dreams or Nightmares?

Gilderoy awoke in a hospital bed to the sounds of a hushed argument. He heard his name a couple of times so he decided to listen and see what award he was going to win this time, he had to thank the proper people, and this way he could get his speech ready before hand.

"I will not sleep in a bed in the same room as him, let alone next to him!" _Poor boy, he is nervous about being near someone with such a celebrity status as mine_. Gilderoy pulled the curtains back a little to see Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore, Harry was sitting on a bed and Dumbledore was gazing out the window.

"Harry I am afraid you have to sleep next to him, you see you-"He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Gilderoy's brilliant smile gleaming at him from behind the curtains. "Ah Professor Lockhart I am so glad to see you awake. I have good news and bad news for you, which would you like to hear first?" Gilderoy thought for a moment, after all any of his decisions were obviously very important and he had to give the best response, for the betterment of the wizarding world.

"Bad I suppose headmaster, but first," He turned to Harry who even didn't move for fear of loosing anything else. "How are you dear boy? I say it must have been quite a shock to see me, poor fellow, and I hope you know there is no shame in what you did." Harry stared at him perplexed for a moment. "What I did?" Gilderoy smiled even wider, making him look insanely creepy to poor Harry. "Just know that greater witches and yes," he pause for dramatic effect, "even wizards, than you have fainted at the sheer amazing magical me." He paused his expression going blank for a few moments. "Magical Me is my auto biography and covers all my amazing adventures, though if you want full detail on any one of my adventures please view the rest of my collection of astounding published works."

Dumbledore smiled and walked slowly over to them, putting Harry a little more at ease, at least until he heard what Dumbledore had to say next anyway. "Thank you for comforting him, Gilderoy, but anyway the bad news first, "You can no longer teach defense of the dark arts I'm afraid." Gilderoy's smile faltered just a little, "Oh?" Dumbledore continued, "But on to the good news, you will be Harry's personal Tutor of sorts. Spending all the time he has between classes and quidditch with him." Gilderoy smiled brightly and turned to Harry to congratulate him on his good luck, but before he could say a word Harry's body made a resounding THUD as it hit the floor. "Oh look!" Gilderoy said enthusiastically, "He fainted."

When Harry awoke an hour later he was at peace, every thing was right with the world and nothing could trouble him at all, He sighed contently and turned over in the hospital bed warm and comfy. Then something happened, something horrible, one of the worst something's that could ever of happened to him since, well ever... in fact Voldemort himself would have been jealous at the sheer horribleness that this something bestowed upon Harry......Harry remembered, He shot up in a dead panic and franticly looked around the room only to see that the only other occupant was Gilderoy Lockhart, who was beaming at him. "OH GOD NO! This is a dream; please let this be a dream.... I will do anything if you make this a dream" Gilderoy walked closer to him and Harry scooted away.

"I know, it is hard to believe isn't it?" You Harry Potter, semi famous savior of something not important, get me the brilliant Gilderoy Lockhart, super famous celebrity as your own personal tutor." He clapped his hands together and leaned over to Harry, "Isn't it wonderful?" Harry tried to get away but ended up tangled in the sheet and fell on the floor, in his panic he tried to get out of the sheets but got tangled even worse then before, so he resembled a giant caterpillar. Gilderoy moved to the other side of the bed but Harry saw him and did the only thing he could do, he inch wormed his way across the floor. "Harry? I know I am amazing but it is ok, no need to fear me dear boy, perhaps some of my charisma will rub off on you. Dumbledore gave me this note to give you." At the sound of the headmasters name Harry stopped moving. _Dumbledore did this_ Harry wrestled out of the sheets and grabbed the note out of Gilderoy's hand. He stood up and keeping as far away form Gilderoy as possible, even resorting to "sneak," so to speak, along the wall. He got the Glasses and read the note. It read as follows;

_Dear Harry,_

_I know this may be difficult for you but please bear in mind that you will be helping somebody. MR. Lockhart had lost most of his memory as you well know, and something inside him made him remember Hogwarts, and beyond that, you, Mr. Potter triggered even more memories. This has been a great breakthrough for Mr. Lockhart and the healers at St. Mungo's. When they came you were still under the effects of the sleeping draught, but I assured them you would be up to the job, the job being bringing back Mr. Lockhart's memory. The medic-Wizards and I devised a plan, they thought that, because you triggered so many memories, that you could help in some way. It was decided that you should look after MR. Lockhart for the remainder of the school year. Please know that this is for the benefit of a lost man, and I have all the faith of the world that you can do this. Also, please forgive me for what you surly think I have done to you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Don't worry he wont have his wand, just make sure he doesn't get yours, I've been told he is rather good at stealing them._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in his office enjoying a cup of tea when he heard a resounding scream echo through the hall's of Hogwarts. "Ah," He said to himself." He read my letter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gilderoy:** You stole my pillow!

**J752572:** no I didn't, you have yours right there

**Gilderoy:** But I had that one before when we were sitting on the couch and I know you took it so just give it back!

**J752572:** You did not! You had that one I had this one!

**Gilderoy:** You switched them when I got up. Don't lie to me, My skin is ultra sensitive and it knows which pillow I had

**J752572:** Fine hands him back his pillow well?

**Gilderoy:** Well What?

**J752572:** Are you going to give me MY pillow back?

**Gilderoy:** No

**J752572:** Why not?

**Gilderoy:** Because you need to lean to respect those greater than your selves

**J752572:** Why? You don't

**Gilderoy:** I do too

**J752572:** I haven't seen you complement anyone but yourself since you came here....and on that note...Why are you in my house?

**Gilderoy:** First of all; IF there was anyone greater then myself I WOULD complement them, but there is not, and second of all; I am in your house because.......

**J752572:** Because?

**Gilderoy:** Because I chose to be!

**J752572:** No more muggle movies for you

**Gilderoy:** There is no spoon slowly the spoon in his hands bends

**J752572:** ....uh.............


	4. Part of Your World

For an hour and fifteen minutes Harry stood there looking at Gilderoy with Horror and Gilderoy for the first ten minuets just smiled at him, nothing was said, all he did was look at him and smile. Then He started talking to Harry about how great it was going to be and haw much time they could spend together, then his conversation turned to all the extraordinary things he did, even though he didn't do them. Harry's thoughts for that hour and fifteen minutest was _no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ then it changed to _this isn't real this isn't real this isn't real. Please gods kill me now.....no scratch that Voldemort attack Hogwarts (and fail) but get me out of this please.....some one...no, no, no, no._

"And you see Harry it wasn't that I really meant to kill the vampire, in fact I was there to stop a werewolf, but in the end I got them both. Of course people swarmed around me for my autograph nearly ten times more then normal after that one I can tell you, and-" He looked at Harry who seamed to be frowning. "Come now Harry don't be jealous, you may be almost a tiny bit a good as me someday don't worry. You know what I will help you after all I am the winner of Order of Merlin, Third Class, and Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_s' most charming smile award. With my help I am sure you will make at least the second page, after you can't really make the front page with me around can you? Why, I remember one time they had pictures of me eating breackfast, I am just that important, I did, however convince them that......"

Harry was not listinging at all, infact he was having a conversation as Gilderoy spoke, a conversation with Voldermort. Voldermort had used the link (trying possess Harry again) and when he found out what Harry's predicement was he laughed, and Harry had heard it.

:Come now Harry if you just joined me I promise you will never see this man again:

:Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!:

:I am only trying to help:

:Out, Out, Out:

Harry pushed Voldemort away with as much force as he could muster and finnally turned his attention back to Gilderoy, who was still talking about himself, this time he was giving Harry pointers on good dental hygene. "Now Harry a good smile is important if you want to be famouse and I-"

"Your crazy!" It was the first time Harry spoke so Gilderoy decided to listen, obviosly if he was interupting him it must be important. "You don't even have a clue do you? None of the stuff you did was real! You obliviated peoples memorys and stole there storys! It was all fake!"

Gilderoy thought this over for a moment. _I know he is trying to tell me something, it just doesn't fit together. He said it was all fake OH!_ He held Harry's shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye, this was a matter of great importance and Harry needed to understand. "Now Harry, I know it may seam that some of my exploits are fantastic and they seam a bit far fetched, but I assure you , you don't need to worry, none of what I wrote was a publicity stunt, I am not like some celebrities who go around in flying cars and.....flying cars?" He looked at Harry and laughed all of a sudden a clearly amused expression shown on his face. "Gave you the bug didn't I?"

"Huh?" Was all Harry could get out. "Harry, Harry, Harry, I understand. Natural to want a bit more attention once you've had that first taste – and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head-" "MY HEAD! You think fame will go to my head! I can't believe this, you and your stupid numb head of yours! I don't want to be famous! Do you understand me? No, you don't because all you want is to be on the front page and make everybody love you and show off your STUPID BIG TEETH! YOU GIT! Now I know why you keep them so clean, it's so people can see them around that huge swelling ego! Why don't you just leave me alone you prat, go and defeat Voldemort and then, and only then will I let you teach me anything!"

"Harry, its ok, I don't care that you're not as famous as me, I really don't, you don't need to worry at all. Look I will take you to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, and we can talk it over a butter beer for now just get to bed, I don't want bags to show under your eyes if the press finds me there, wouldn't look good for the pictures you see. I am sure the headmaster will let me take you even if is not a Hogsmade weekend, I have my ways you know." He left Harry with a wink and went to find the headmaster.

Gilderoy went to the great hall to see if Dumbledore was there, and he was indeed there, eating dinner with the other professors. Gilderoy realized that he was rather hungry so he sat decided to sit and eat first. He gave everyone a wave and a brilliant smile and sat down at the end of the table to eat. A thought occurred to him, He didn't say hello to the professor next to him, how utterly rude, he turned to see Severus Snape, looking pointedly down at his food. _Obviously trying to show the utmost respect for me, and I do deserve it. _

"Hello Severus," He said cheerily with a pat on his back. "How are you today?" Snape turned to look at him, he was as per usually smiling, He glared at him then returned to his food. "it is ok, I know it can be straining to be next to some one like my self," He thought he heard Snape mutter something along the lines of "you have no idea." But he continued. "No one will compare us, I am sure of it, so don't worry of what people think of you." He gave Snape a small comforting hug and the great hall went silent, Gilderoy however went back to eating his potatoes.

Nobody spoke; the entire student body of Hogwarts just stared at the pair wondering what Snape would do. The Slytherin's started speculating on what poisons their head of house was going to use. "Going to be a tooth rot potion I'd reckon!" No, no! Something more sinister like the sleeping death." Yeah but how would that hurt him?" "it would be a lot easier to get locks of hair for more painful spell's, plus he could ruin his face, Merlin knows what he would do if he woke up and his face was all mangled!" the laughter from the Slytherin's stopped as Snape calmly stood up and pulled out his wand, e pointed at Gilderoy and walk out. Nothing happened until he walked out, Then Gilderoy's head started swelling, but he took no notice and kept eating and smiling cheerily. The students all laughed loudly, although some were still trying to muffle if out of respect, the laughing died down after a few minutes. Dumbledore got up and taped Gilderoy with his wand, and his head shrunk back to normal. He turned back to Professor Trelawney and said, "You see I told you he wouldn't do anything that I couldn't fix, he is temperamental but not that bad."

Gilderoy turned to ask the professor what who did, but he couldn't speak, instead a loud screeching came out. He clutched his throat and fell to the ground weeping. For the second time the great hall erupted with laughter. Dumbledore tapped him again with his wand and Gilderoy's voice came back to him.

"How will I ever do an interview again? And my adoring public! What will they think when I can't give a speech? I need to give speeches, it's what I do.....PEOPLE LOVE ME!" He pulled a large lilac handkerchief out of his robes and blew loudly.

"Now, Now Mr. Lockhart its ok we fixed the problem" Dumbledore said smiling. "You fans will be able to hear you again."

Gilderoy looked up with hope shining in his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I had better try it out," He said getting up, then without warning he started singing, and not just any song either, as you will soon find out.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything  
  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
  
I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street  
  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand  
  
And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?  
  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

**Gilderoy: **I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!

**J752572: **That one was for you Gilderoy

**Gilderoy: **That makes me so happy.... I know ......pulls out trusty sharpie and signs a photo....... I drew a stick figure on that one you know. It's even better then a smile face. beams

**J752572: **Gee thanks Gilderoy, this really means a lot to me .......puts is in box filled with Autographs from Gilderoy......

(A/N) Thank you so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me I love you all

**Gilderoy: **yes she does

**J752572: **OO how...? But this is me talking apart from the fic.... Your not really here.....

**Gilderoy: **There is no pillow

**J752572: **.........................


End file.
